Unlikely Savior
by Tangerine Puppet
Summary: When Loki is thrown in prison after he returns to Asgard, he is visited by a girl he barely remembers from his childhood - Lorelei, the younger sister of Amora the Enchantress. She soon proposes a plan to free him, but can the two survive the escape? NOTE: this is not an OC, Lorelei is a Marvel character who hasn't been in the movies. Loki/Lorelei, rated T for later chapters


**So, I hope this story goes well. I know Lorelei is such an obscure/undeveloped character it may as well be an OC story, but I think her character has a lot of potential that could really turn into something cool. Like Enchantress, the only thing she really seems to have going for her is sexuality, but I hope to change that in this story. So yes, it might turn OOC, but we shall see, readers, we shall see.**

**This chapter is rather short, and only in Loki's POV, I hope to switch back and forth between the two each chapter.**

**Happy reading!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Chapter One: Alone With My Thoughts (And that's enough company for me)

**-Loki-**

I rolled over on the grimy stone floor and looked up at the uneven slabs of my prison walls. I noticed a rat, perched on a dangerously small ledge and trying to squeeze its way through a hole between two stones. I reached up and grabbed it by the tail, and pulled it down to my eye level. It squealed uncontrollably, and I grew sick of the noise very soon. I considered putting it out of its misery. The poor creature, living inside this awful place, along with me and my fellow prisoners. Did I have fellow prisoners? I didn't even know. They'd blindfolded me when they brought me down here, which, I suppose, was probably a wise decision. I'm sure food was beyond scarce for this rat and his friends, but I wondered, if they were feeding me, which they weren't, would I give scraps to this rat? I think I would have. When you fall as low as I did, somehow sympathy doesn't seem that weak anymore.I decided to have mercy on it. I cupped it in one hand, crawled over to the thick, black bars that ran floor to ceiling, and let the rat scurry off. Was that mercy? I pondered that for a few minutes. I had so much time to ponder while I was in that cage of a place. They'd taken away my words. They said they were my only weapon. But they could never take away my thoughts, unless they killed me first. (It would be a long time before they thought to do that, but of course, they never could.)

I thought about the past few weeks. My mind wouldn't let me think of my time on Earth. Thinking about defeat was just too painful, apparently. But I could think about being brought back to this wretched place. Asgard. City of the gods. A golden, floating fortress, where all were happy and carefree and stayed young forever. Ha. What a facade that all is. They always fail to talk about those of us who aren't happy and carefree, who just didn't do as we were expected, who didn't just want to sit around drinking mead and braiding each other's hair. You don't feel very golden when you're in a prison cell with no company but dirt, shadows, and rats. And you don't exactly feel like you're floating in the clouds when there's a metal gag over half your face.

Thor brought me directly to Odin when he brought me back to Asgard. "directly" does not mean we did not pass all those Asgardians, all those countless faces, laughing, whispering, and sneering at me. Thor told me to ignore them, as he told me to ignore their whispers all our lives. I used to be able to ignore their whispers, those whispers of fear, and worry, and "That Loki just is not right." I didn't mind those. I could get used to fear, yes. (Of course, I'd given up on getting whispers like Thor did when he passed by, whispers of praise and lust and adoration, though at least a few would have been nice.) But laughter. I couldn't stand that. it almost made me miss whispers of fear. Had they no sympathy? No respect? They used to fear me, and now I come back with a hunk of iron over my mouth and they think it's all right to mock me like that? Disgusting. The Golden City.

I was hungry. Starving, actually. Humans think us gods immortal, and we probably are, which makes starvation a whole lot worse. I could live a thousand years with no food or drink, and be a shivering, starved, pathetic being, but still unbearably hungry. They weren't feeding me, because if they took off this gag for just a few minutes then, ooh, how many guards could I trick into freeing me, with my mouth full of food? Oh yes, it was just far too risky to feed me. So they chose to stay on the safe side. The Allfather granted Thor to send someone down to give me water, but I wasn't counting on him remembering.

Tired. I was so tired. I twisted my body around as much as I could, but I couldn't find a position comfortable enough to fall asleep. I knew it was futile to try and find a comfortable position inside a prison cell, but I suppose it was a force of habit I had been a little over week since I'd been thrown down into that rotten cell, and I could never get more than an hour's sleep at I just pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on my hands. How had I gotten here? It seemed like yesterday I was just the misunderstood prince. Misunderstood, sad, confused, overshadowed by my brother, but still a prince. I still had a family, and a palace to roam freely, and food to eat. And now, here I was, a prisoner in the bowels of my former home. I knew I could never return to those times, and with every passing hour, as I floated in and out of consciousness, I was further and further away from those days of ignorance.

**That wasn't so bad, now wasn't it? I hope to upload the next chapter soon, and get on with the actual plot! Please, rate and review, don't be afraid to give me criticism, tips, and suggestions!**


End file.
